A peek into the future
by myou
Summary: After being in prison for one year, Bakura is free at last. As he's walking down the street he meets a fortune teller that could see peoples lives in the past, present ang future.Baku decides to hear the future of all the people he knows. So what will bec


Hey people. This is a random story that I thought up one boring day. Well I hope you enjoy it!  
  
WARNING: Bad language and other odd stuff.  
  
RATED PG 13.  
  
________________________________________________________________________ Free at last! Bakura had been locked up in that old crappy prison for one dam long year and was really relief to get the hell out of there. As the security guard let him out, Bakura couldn't wait to run down the street and find Shadi. Shadi had been the cause to all of his tortures. It all had started when Bakura broke in a bank to steal money and Shadi, seeing this, called the police who came immediately to arrest our poor Bakura.  
  
Bakura :{ Curse that ass! Once I find him I'm going to pound him in the ground until he reaches the underworld.}  
  
As he was walking, an evil smile came on his face. Oh he was really excited to give his unloyal friend a free trip around the underworld. But our evil Bakura came across this weird looking man dressed in silver who looked like a fortune teller. He didn't pay any attention to him but the fortune teller paid attention to the tomb robber.  
  
Fortune teller: Hello there, would you like me to tell you your future?  
  
Baku: No thanks! I have better things to do than to hang around you freak!  
  
FT: So you don't believe that I could see in the future.  
  
Baku: No.  
  
FT: Will you believe me if I tell you about your past and your present?  
  
Baku: Mayyybe. Lets see what you know about me, dumbass.  
  
FT: Well that you're gay with Malik, that you want to murder your companion Ryou and that you want to give a free underworld trip to Shadi.  
  
Baku: Wow! How did you frutyass know about that!  
  
FT: Will you now want to hear your future?  
  
At that moment Baku had a great idea. Why not know the future of all the people he knew?  
  
Baku [with an evil glare]: Could you also tell me the future of the people I know?  
  
FT: Why not but don't forget for every hour its 10$.  
  
Baku: Ya, ya {like I'm going to pay this ass!}  
  
Bakura and the fortune teller sat down to finally see people's faith.  
  
FT: Now let's see [he takes out of his leather bag a crystal ball and starts looking at it.]  
  
Silence...no one is talking...one minute goes by...two minutes...three....four....five...Baku is getting irritated....six...seven...eight...Baku explodes...  
  
Baku: Helloooo! I don't have all day! [Notices that the fortune teller was sleeping and has brutessly woken up.]  
  
FT: What! What! Somebody stole my underwears again! Ah dam those underwear thieves! To bad they don't know I wash my underwears once every two months! [Then turning to Bakura, that is slowly moving away from him, and realizing that he was supposed to say people's future.] Anyways, back to our work. The first people that I see in my crystal ball are Mr.Muto and {now who the hell is that?}, ah ya, and Mokuba.  
  
Baku: Ok and what about those morons!  
  
FT: Well my magic ball tells me that they will become drug dealers and sell crack on the streets.  
  
Baku: Great! Now I know where I'll be able to get some crack!  
  
A small scene in the future: Mr.Muto and Mokuba as drug dealers.  
  
Mokuba: Mr.Muto stuff your pockets with crack immediately! The cops are coming for us!  
  
Mr.Muto: Ah crap! Run my boy and screw the crack!  
  
Mokuba: But...Ok...and what about the money...  
  
Mr.Muto: Screw that too...  
  
Mokuba and Mr.Muto are running for their lives.  
  
Cops: There they are! Catch them!  
  
Mr.Muto: I'm getting to old for this job!  
  
FT: As we continue. Now I could see...um...um...um...  
  
Baku: Um what you fool!  
  
FT: Ah ya! Now I could see Shadi! He's working in a taco restaurant in Mexico.  
  
Baku: That's just wrong!  
  
A small scene in the future: Shadi in Mexico  
  
Shadi: Get your taco! Get your taco! It's only 7 pesos (Mexican money). {Ah dam it! I should had just become a bar tender.}  
  
Baku: So what will happen to that annoying Kaiba and Yami?  
  
FT: Oh ya! Crystal ball show me Kaiba's and Yami's future. [Two minutes later.] From what I could see, Kaiba and Yami are still gay and decide to join the army.  
  
Baku [Rising an eyebrow]: The army?  
  
FT: Yap!  
  
A small scene in the future: Yami and Kaiba in the army.  
  
Yami [Out of breath]: How many more push-ups Seto?  
  
Kaiba: I think we still have 2999 push-ups to do.  
  
Yami: Ah crap! I knew selling tacos with Shadi would have been better.  
  
Kaiba: Dam that ugly bastard!  
  
Yami: What's wrong Seto? Jealous that Shadi is under that beautiful Mexican sun?!  
  
Kaiba [Pissed off]: Yami, do you want to die?!  
  
Yami: I'm already dead you dumbass!  
  
Kaiba: Ah dam! Now I can't murder you.  
  
Yami: Seto how many more push-ups left?  
  
Kaiba: I think we still have 3999 more. ^_^  
  
FT: Now, I could see Yugi, Weevil and Rex. My magic ball tells me these three decide to make a band called the *FUNKY FUCKS*.  
  
Baku: The what?!  
  
FT: The *FUNKY FUCKS*  
  
Baku: Ok, that's disturbing.  
  
A small scene in the future: Yugi, Weevil and Rex in a band.  
  
Weevil: We are going to become so famous!  
  
Rex: And so rich! $_$  
  
Yugi: Ok guys, take your instruments.  
  
Weevil sits behind the drums; Yugi and Rex take their guitar. All three are ready to practice their new written song.  
  
Yugi: Ok, when I count to three we start playing! 1...2...3...go!  
  
Silence...No one is playing.  
  
Weevil: Um...does someone know how to play these instruments?!!  
  
Baku: And what about those two losers Tristan and Joey. Weren't they supposed to be with that moron Yugi?  
  
FT: Well according to my crystal ball, they became professional golf players.  
  
Baku: What ever happen to duel monsters?!  
  
A small scene in the future: Tristan and Joey playing golf.  
  
Joey: Tristan, you got to hit the ball not my foot!  
  
Tristan [confused]: Ok, I'll try.  
  
Joey: {Man it doesn't take a genius to play golf.}  
  
Joey is standing behind Tristan trying to make him hit the ball.  
  
Tristan [rising the golf stick and accidentally hits Joey on the head]: How are we supposed to hit the ball again?  
  
Joey [rubbing his head]: Its golf not baseball you retard! ~_~  
  
Baku: And what about Ryou?!!  
  
FT: Well he decides to climb Mt.Everest with Anzu.  
  
Baku: Ok, that's scary!  
  
A small scene in the future: Ryou and Anzu trying to climb to the top of Mt.Everest  
  
Ryou: Are we there yet  
  
Anzu: No  
  
Ryou [30 seconds later]: Are we there yet?  
  
Anzu: No!  
  
Ryou [30 sec later]: Are we there yet?  
  
Anzu: Would you shut up and climb! We still have 2000 meters until the top.  
  
Ryou: Ah shit! I really need to go the bathroom. {Dam gas problems, I just had to eat those beans!}@_@  
  
FT: So whose future would you want to know next?  
  
Baku: What about that fucker Pegasus?  
  
FT: Oh ya! From what I could see his going to become a grade three math teacher.  
  
________________________________________________________________________ A small scene in the future: Pegasus teaching a grade three class.  
  
Pegasus: Ok kids open your books at page 143 and start doing your time tables.  
  
1st random kid: Mr. Pegasus, what if we don't want to do this.  
  
Pegasus: Then I'll kick your ass.  
  
1st random kid: Ok, I'll do it!  
  
2nd random kid: Um...Mr. Pegasus what's 2x2?  
  
Pegasus: {Ah crap! What the hell is 2x2!}: Um, um, I think it's 10.  
  
3rd random kid: No it's 4.  
  
Pegasus: Screw you it's 10!  
  
1st kid: What time is it Mr. Pegasus?  
  
Pegasus: I don't know!  
  
2nd kid: Don't you have a watch?  
  
Pegasus [getting annoyed]: I lost it!  
  
3rd kid: Mr. Pegasus, why are you wearing that golden eye on your eye?  
  
Pegasus: It's none of your business! Anymore questions?  
  
2nd kid: I know its kinda personnel, but between you and me, are you gay?  
  
Pegasus: AAAAAAAAh!!!!! I can't take it anymore! Shut up and work!  
  
2nd kid to the 1st kid: He's gay alright!  
  
________________________________________________________________________ FT: So who's next on your list?  
  
Baku: Um, lets see {Think, Bakura, what other morons are there?}.Oh ya! What about Otogi?  
  
FT: Well Otogi decides to go searching for the golden book of the dead in Egypt with Isis.  
  
Baku: That's not so bad compare to the others.  
  
________________________________________________________________________ A small scene in the future: Otogi and Isis in Egypt.  
  
Otogi [half dead from fatigue]: Isis could we go home now.  
  
Isis: Otogi, be patient. We've almost found the golden book of the dead.  
  
Otogi: Ya, my ass! We've been digging for the past six hours and we've only found a piece of wood with some hieroglyphs on it.  
  
Isis continues her search while Otogi falls asleep on the warm sand of Egypt. Suddenly he feels something crawling on him. He opens his eyes to see this ugly hairy spider on his shirt.  
  
Otogi: AAAAAAh!!! I'm being attacked by a poisonous creature!!!  
  
He throws the spider off him and starts running away from it. Unfortunately the insect speeds right after Otogi.  
  
Otogi [running]: Isis...HELP!!! I'm being chased by an ugly insect!!!  
  
Isis [in a big hole, searching and not looking at Otogi]: Oh Otogi! Be quiet!  
  
Otogi [still being chassed by the spider and running for his life]: It wants to kill me! AAAAAAh!!!!  
  
Isis: It's only your imagination. You are experiencing a mirage.  
  
Otogi: This ain't no mirage! AAAAAh!!!!  
  
Five minutes go by and Otogi is still being chassed. His throwing rocks, sticks but he can't seem to kill his enemy. Isis gets out of the hole with a huge smile and is holding a golden book.  
  
Isis: I found it!  
  
As she runs to show it to Otogi she accidentally steps on the spider.  
  
Otogi: Wow! How did she do that?!  
  
________________________________________________________________________ FT: So I guess I'm finished!  
  
Baku: Finished! But what about my future stupid!  
  
FT: Oh ya! [Looks in his crystal ball]. Well I see you and Malik making out and....  
  
Baku: So what the hell am I doing here!!!! [He runs down the street to find Malik's apartment.]  
  
FT: Hey what about my 10$!!! Ah stupid low paying job! I should just go on welfare!!!  
  
-------------------------------------------------THE END-------------------- --------------------------  
  
Hey people, I hope you liked it. Reviews are always welcomed! 


End file.
